


Preparations

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of "The Mysterious Composer" ... Opening night approaches ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short ... Just a brief hint at what's to come ...

It was the morning of dress rehearsal, and instead of being excited, I was thoroughly depressed.

Two weeks ago, I had slipped the ticket under Adam’s door, and there had been no word. Honestly, I don’t know what kind of response, if any, I had been expecting.

I wanted to see him so badly, but he hadn’t seemed very keen on my returning when I left. And despite my best efforts to not think about him, I did. Constantly.

As I packed up my dance bag and my costumes, I tried to motivate myself for the long afternoon ahead. I kept telling myself that I had to do a fantastic job, because I could not let Adam down.

After making it to my dressing room – I had my own now as I was soloist! – I unpacked my things, did my hair, and applied my makeup. And as hard as I tried to focus, my thoughts still drifted to HIM …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I set the cordial glass down on the table, I saw it … again. Christina had left me a ticket for the opening night performance, which was tomorrow.

I smiled as I thought of her. She was very talented, and equally as creative.

When Carmen approached me about the piece, she told me she already had someone in mind to choreograph it. She also said that she knew the dance would be amazing.

Christina was sensitive and sweet as well… She reminded me of someone very special.

And therein lies the problem. She doesn’t know what I am. She can’t. Despite how I may … no, despite how I DO feel about her, I refuse to drag her into my world.

I missed her though. Her knowledge of music, the passion in her dancing, her smile … it made me … happy. Christina sparked something in me which has laid dormant for a long while now.

Our parting conversation replayed in mind on a nightly basis. My words were meant to discourage her from coming round, but not for the reasons that I gave.

I could feel her attraction building, and it rivaled my own. It had to be stopped before it went too far, no matter how we both felt.

All of this made perfect sense in my mind. I was doing what I had to in order to protect her. But my … heart, no … my soul … desired her.

I knew what I should do, but I had a sinking suspicion that I was certainly NOT going to do that …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I stood on the dark stage, waiting for the piece to begin, my vision became blurry. I could feel the tears welling up as I stood in the wings, and now, they were close to falling.

I performed the other two dances well, but this one had to perfect. Knowing that Carmen had put such faith in me was motivation enough. But this was HIS music. I owed it to Adam to be nothing less than spectacular.

When I heard the opening chords, I took deep breath and closed my eyes. As I lost myself in the music, I vaguely felt the tears wetting my cheeks.

As the music ended, and I took my pose, I heard the curtain closing. My solo was the final number before the grand finale and bows.

When the noise ceased, I ran off stage and downstairs to my dressing room. Quickly glancing in the mirror, I was relieved that my makeup had remained intact.

Taking a few swigs of water and trying to calm myself, I sat down for a few moments. I rushed back to the wings, and just made it in time for my bow.

After the finale was done, we all sat onstage, waiting for Carmen. I wasn’t used to being so far downstage, and it felt oddly gratifying. As my thoughts once again drifted to Adam, our director started her critique …

It was earlier than I had anticipated when I finally returned to my apartment. Unpacking my things, my mind wandered again to my mysterious composer.

I laughed sadly as I knew he wasn’t mine, even though I wanted him to be. And I wanted to be his more than anything.

As I was making some dinner, I was tempted to just go and see him, consequences be damned. But he had said it wasn’t all that safe at night, and I didn’t want to upset him.

Plus there was still a chance that Adam was coming to see me dance tomorrow night, and I didn’t want to jeopardize that.

Showering briefly, I decided to read, hoping that it would both relax and distract me. I grabbed one of my favorite novels, Jane Eyre, and sat down in the small window seat.

Apparently my idea worked, as I never noticed the shadowy figure on the street below, watching me intently …

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
